


You don't have to say 'I love you' to say 'I love you'

by wanderwon (manhwauser)



Series: my happy little pill [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, completely tooth rotting fluff, i warned u, should i tag this pd101 im not sure help, whats proper tagging idk that, winkdeep shares an apartment in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhwauser/pseuds/wanderwon
Summary: Jinyoung has a long list of things he adores about Jihoon; the latter not being an early riser is just one part of it.(aka the winkdeep domestic fluff you didn't ask for but i'm giving)





	You don't have to say 'I love you' to say 'I love you'

**Author's Note:**

> _Not proofread_ , sorry for mistakes and grammatical errors. **Enjoy reading!**

Jihoon is not an early riser.

This is what Jinyoung had grown accustomed to after years of living with the elder. It was quite unbelievable at first, Jinyoung met Jihoon back in high school; both of them stayed at the school’s dorm and were roommates. Although Jihoon presented himself as the responsible senior Jinyoung can always rely on, his impression was broken when morning came.

Jinyoung did not particularly like waking up early (what kind of teenager actually does?) but he knew what his priorities were and preferred following his planned morning routine. Jihoon wasn’t originally part of the said routine; Jinyoung was already dressed up for his classes and the elder was still wrapped under his covers, soundly asleep.

Jinyoung didn’t bother waking up Jihoon that morning.

(He did ponder about it for a while; he stood near and observed the elder’s sleeping figure. He couldn’t bring himself to wake Jihoon up, not when he looked so warm and snug.)

Later that day, he discovered that Jihoon was late to his first subject and that he always had a hard time waking up early on his own. It didn’t disappoint the younger boy, though it’s surprising to think that Jihoon is still a part of the student council with his habit of sleeping in no matter what day it is. He also thought it was cute and that’s when waking up Jihoon gradually became a part of his morning routine.

And here they are now, living in the same apartment near their university.

Living together appeared to be a challenge the two of them were willing to take on, it wasn’t easy and both of them knew this. Still, everything fell into place and they were able to make things work around the small space they lived in. It’s not perfect but Jinyoung won’t ask for anything else, even if he had to wake up extra early to make their breakfast since the elder wouldn’t be.

(There are occasions that he did and Jinyoung appreciates the effort but he’d rather not wake up to their apartment close to burning down.)

Jinyoung thinks it’s all worth it; to be the face that Jihoon wakes up to every morning, to be the first person he sees every day, to be the one to witness the love of his life, the actual sun, rise and shine from his slumber. And even if it sounds cheesy, waking Jihoon up has made getting up earlier more bearable and enjoyable.

He stops and shakes his head, _ah, I’ve become such a sap._

“It’s all _hyung’s_ fault.”

Jinyoung turns off the stove and expertly flips the pancake off the pan into the plate. The sweet scent of pancakes wafts in the air, Jinyoung catches himself almost drooling since his stomach has been grumbling by the time he woke up. He glances at the clock mounted on the wall, 7:35am it states. His gaze falls back into the two plates with a stack of pancakes on the table.

It’s a little early from the usual time he wakes Jihoon up during weekends but Jinyoung’s stomach can’t wait long and he wouldn’t want to eat before the elder. Jinyoung prepares two mugs of hot chocolate, Jihoon prefers it over coffee and it’s in the long list of traits he adores about the older male. He leaves it on their dining table and proceeds to their room.

Jinyoung finds Jihoon in the same position he left him when he got up to make breakfast; he’s lying on his side while hugging a pillow as Jinyoung’s makeshift replacement. Jihoon still seemed to be in deep slumber and Jinyoung’s tempted to join the elder under the covers, gently wrapping his arms around the other and getting a plenty amount of sleep both of them are deprived of.

He kneels beside the bed and silently observes the elder male, an adoring smile makes its way upon his lips. Jihoon was snoring softly, another trait in Jinyoung’s list, his lips pursed into a small pout and hair slightly tousled. Jinyoung brushed Jihoon’s bangs off his forehead and ran his fingers through the elder’s hair. Jihoon stirs and leans into Jinyoung’s touch.

The action pulls on the younger male’s heartstrings, warmth blooms in his chest. As much as he wants to stay and adore the older male while he sleeps, he can smell a whiff of the pancakes waiting patiently for his return in the kitchen and feels his stomach grumble once again. Jinyoung runs his hand through Jihoon’s hair again and disentangles the knots.

“ _Hyung_ , wake up.”

Jihoon stirs again but doesn’t wake up.

“Jihoon _ie_ hyung,” Jinyoung tries again, “time to wake up!”

Jinyoung sits beside the older male’s sleeping figure and the bed dips under his weight. Jihoon shifts into lying on his back as his eyes slowly flutter open, Jinyoung smiles and leans down to place a soft kiss on Jihoon’s forehead. He hears a soft whine and it causes Jinyoung to smile.

Then he kisses Jihoon’s temple and whispers, “Good morning, _sunshine._ ”

The younger pulls back and is greeted back by Jihoon’s lazy smile with eyes still droopy.

“Time to get up, hyung. I made pancakes and I’m starving.”

Jihoon sits up and laughs but it turns out to puffs of breath, Jinyoung still finds the elder mesmerizing under the soft glow of the light seeping through the thin curtains of their room despite just getting up from sleep. He presses a chaste kiss on Jihoon’s lips, then another one on his nose and another one again. The elder giggles at the affection he’s showered on and traps Jinyoung’s face between his palms.

“That’s enough, I’m awake.” Jihoon says and kisses Jinyoung’s forehead.

“Alright,” Jinyoung stands up, “Let’s go.”

He glances down at Jihoon and the older male looks up at him with pleading eyes, he raises both of his hands and gestures for Jinyoung to carry him. The younger male frowns at Jihoon’s childish display.

“No.”

“Please,” Jihoon drawls and pouts.

“Not the puppy eyes. Anything but that.” Jinyoung breaks away from Jihoon’s _puppy eyes_.

“Jinyoung _ie,_ pretty please. _”_

Jinyoung sighs and gives in to the older male’s wishes. Jihoon squeals then claps his hands in delight, the younger shakes his head while huffing in mock exasperation. He bends down, slips an arm under Jihoon’s knees and the other securely wrapped around Jihoon’s shoulders. The elder gently circles his arms around Jinyoung’s neck at the moment the latter lifts him up.

Jihoon grins up at the younger male and pecks his cheek as Jinyoung carries him to the table.

“Jinyoung _ie_ ’s too soft,” He teases, “You never fail to spoil me.”

“I can drop you, you know?”

“But you won’t,” Jihoon confidently states and presses a longer kiss on Jinyoung’s cheeks, “I know you won’t hurt me on purpose.”

“ _Ugh,_ it’s too early. Can you stop?”

Jinyoung feels warmth rise up to his cheeks, he’s sure at the cheeky smile he received from the elder is a clear sign that his face is probably flushed in embarrassment and the tips of his ears are red. Jinyoung carefully places Jihoon on his chair then goes to sit on the other next to the elder’s. Jihoon flashes him a grateful smile, he takes Jinyoung’s hand and intertwines their fingers.

Jinyoung smiles lovingly in return, “Eat well, _hyung_.”

“I love you, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a very cute [prompt](http://insert-otp-here.tumblr.com/post/149027093883/otp-weaknesses-morning) that I had to write winkdeep. Anyways, if you've gotten this far thank you for reading this fic! I wanted this out of my system before I finish writing my other planned (winkdeep, ofc) series as a stepping stone or something but yeah, do look forward for more wd content from me~ Also, I think Jihoon and Jinyoung were quite ooc but its an AU and I wanted to depict them this way... I hope that sat fine with you while you read my fic!! :') 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated~ <3


End file.
